Worth His Smile
by NoneButNim
Summary: Christophe has been through Hell and back just to get Gregory. Their romance is forbidden- Gregory is a Prince, and Christophe a rogue. If Gregory's father ever knew... "Run away wiz me." "You know I would if I could." Fluff. Summary sucks.


Hey kids!

It's been quite a while, hasn't it? I have some good news, and some bad news.

Bad news: Everything is on Hitaus. I'm so sorry.

Good news: I'm getting back into my Chregory fandom again. One person has made this possible, and they have my eternal thanks. This is a little different from my normal writing, I know, but I was trying out something new. Please enjoy.

Thank you, Romeo, for continuing to be a source of inspiration to me.

* * *

The first of dawn's lights spilled through the slit of the curtains that hung before the open window, blowing gently in the summer breeze. Beneath the sheets, Gregory gave a stir and shifted his body, reaching out across the mattress below for the body that had been there hours prior. Finding none, the blond's eyes fluttered open in confusion upon discovering his solitude. The room around him mocked him, silently laughing. He should have known better—his lover was clever. He knew better than to stay beyond the moment the sun broke over the line of the horizon.

Gregory cast the sheets away from his body and stood, stretching his arms over his head. His naked body was greeted with the fresh breath of summer, and he smiled in spite of the loneliness that ate at him. It would not be long before his lover returned to him in the shadows.

The day was passed without much thought. The Prince was distracted, thoughts frequently wandering away from his head, reaching out toward a body that was not yet beside him. But he would soon. Overcast blue eyes fixed on the horizon, waiting for the sun to sink back into the depths from which it came the morning previous. Night fell, and Gregory bid his parents good night, brushing off his maids as he ascended the stairs to his bedroom, stripping from the day's garments and redressing himself into attire more suitable for sleeping.

When all had been completed, the blond stole away to his balcony, leaning on the rail and doing his best to keep his eyes on the stars, and not on the ground below, scanning for his lover. Moments passed with bated breath, and Gregory sighed deeply. Those moments turned to minutes, and then an hour. Just as he had turned to retire from his post, startled blue eyes met calming chocolate brown.

"Christophe!" breathed the Prince, a look of awe painted across his beautiful face. Christophe gave a smirk and stepped forward, backing Gregory to the balcony railing, lifting him to sit atop it. The Frenchman placed kisses along his neck and jaw, leaving the blond breathless as he ran thin fingers through unruly brown locks. "Chris… Not out here… Surely my parents will see us, if not someone else."

He was greeted with a gruff laugh and a deep kiss and Christophe held him tightly about the waist. "Let zem come, zen. See eef I geeve a damn." Of course; Christophe held no regard for rules or regulations; one of the aspects that had the Brit so deeply in love with him. Gregory wrapped his arms loosely about broad shoulders as Christophe worked to undo his top, slipping it from ivory arms and folding it to the railing of the balcony. As chapped lips met his throat, Gregory tipped his head back with a soft smile. Christophe had always been so rough, but with Gregory he was gentle.

"Run away wiz me, mon amour."

The kisses had paused, and silence had settled in, save Gregory's soft panting. A twinge of guilt tugged at his heartstrings, and he sighed, righting himself to gaze into the rogue's eyes. "You know I would, Christophe," he whispered, fingers carding through his hair lovingly. "But I must remain here with my family. They need me." A look of hurt crossed the mercenary's face, before it turned stoic once more. "Please… Just stay another night with me, love."

How could Christophe refuse? Gregory was gazing into his eyes so intensely, his arms wrapped tight about him. A sigh and Christophe smiled, pulling him off of the rail and to his chest, face burying into golden silk. Gregory closed his eyes and tucked himself up to the toned chest before him, brows drawing together. "Where eez your fazzer?"

"My Father? In his room with Mother, or in his study. Why do you ask?"

Christophe soothed over Gregory's concern with a tender kiss, leading him into the bedroom and laying him out on the bed, kissing him deeply. "Eet eez nuzzing, I promeese." And Gregory believed him, falling asleep in Christophe's arms, who held him into the morning.

When he awoke, he was alone once more. Again, he waited for Christophe to return. Gregory wound up waiting a month, ever vigilant outside on his balcony.

On the final night of the month, Gregory had just returned to bed, sliding under the cool sheets alone, when he heard a consistent tapping at his balcony door. Slowly he rose to his feet to investigate. Upon opening the door, he found a small pile of pebbles by the base, and rushed to the railing, leaning over. Below stood Christophe with a smile, lowering himself to one knee and producing a small box from his pocket. Hand clapping to his mouth, Gregory disappeared inside the house and rushed down the stairs, then out the back door into his lover's arms.

"I thought you weren't coming back." Choked the blond once Christophe had set him down from lifting him and spinning him in a circle.

"Non, mon amour," assured the brunet, folding Gregory into him, kissing at his hair. "I 'ave come to ask your 'and." Gregory pulled back, tears lining his eyes.

"But Christophe, my Father—"

"Has given Christophe consent to marry you." Turning around, Gregory's eyes met those of his father's.

"I don't understand," whispered Gregory, world spinning just slightly, making him dizzy. Christophe's arms wrapped about him, securely keeping his feet on the ground. "Christophe isn't of royal descent, he is a mercenary—"

"And he has my son's heart. Who am I to deny such wonder to my only son?" His father beamed as Gregory tore toward him, and held him close, the muffled 'thank you's lost within in collar of his night robe. Christophe watched with a chuckle, arms folding over his chest. He had fought tooth and nail to get here to be with Gregory after the Hell he had gone through to be his. The hurtful texts, the years of waiting patiently, the months of tension and heartbreak… And seeing Gregory turn from his father to move toward his lover with a confident step—that smile had made everything worth his while.


End file.
